The Nest
by WriterKnight
Summary: A new threat is here, endangering the lives of those in Dreamland. But Meta Knight discovers that his enemy's death had left behind two things: An infant daughter, and an even darker force that made that father evil. Now Meta Knight must not only care for the daughter, but find a way to combat an enemy that could be anyone, anywhere, at anytime
1. Prologue

Corruptor laughed to himself; one more person corrupted, and he would be strong enough to take his real prize. He kept his stolen form of a mouse and looked around. A red puff was holding his infant daughter as he walked through the woods. 'Perfect.' Corruptor thought and released the mouse. He dove into the unsuspecting father and took over his body. He began to stain his soul, marking it as his, causing the mutation to spread, and turning him into a beast.

The infant began to stir in her father's arms, as he snapped out a newly formed pair of demon wings and took off into the trees. The tiny grey puffball he had with him whimpered, she was tired, and hungry, and cold. Her pale blue eyes watered, and she whimpered, threatening to cry. Corruptor had the father land in the trees, and released him, enjoying watching the puff turning into his mutated monster.

The black cloud laughed and dissipated. The newly created monster turned to the young puff in his arms. He soothed her so she was not quite so upset, and new just what she needed. He flew off into the coming night.

He smashed a window with his strong wings and flew into a store. He grabbed several things and took off again, just as the confused shopkeeper came inside. The beast landed in a huge tree, and began to set down his 'purchases.' He spread a thick comforter down, carefully nestling it between two sturdy branches. He then set his newborn daughter on the blanket, and turned on a stolen toy, which began to play a soothing lullaby. The baby calmed down and watched the toy with misty eyes.

The mutation spread covered her with a smaller blanket, this one pink. His daughter snuggled with it and began to drift to sleep. A bird wandered close to them, and the mutation turned and hissed, revealing several new, very sharp teeth. Once he was sure his daughter was asleep, and safe, he flicked out his wings and flew off again, to gather more things he'd need.

He returned several hours later with more blankets, food, water, medicine for common ailments, a few more baby toys, and a dark pink hair tie. He reached over and carefully ties the baby's small tuft of blonde hair, and she woke with a cry, for she was starving. Her father grabbed an apple and carefully chewed it up into a soft mush, and put it on a large leaf.

His daughter blinked at this strange, new, food, but carefully tried some. Deciding she liked it, she happily ate the rest and began to look around her new home.

After her father had spread the several blankets out, here was plenty of room for her to crawl about. They were high above the trees, in a warm, sturdy nest. They were safe from the rain thanks to the thick leaves above.

"Hey, Barren! What's going on up there?" A voice called to the new monster, and Barren looked down at this person. It was a warrior, carrying a thick steel sword.

The red puff hissed loudly, to scare this person away, since he no longer knew him, he saw him as a threat.

"B-Barren, it's me! Your neighbor! I watch Lya while you work!"

At the sound of his daughter's name, Barren jumped down and quickly took care of this threat. Barren quickly flew back up and nestled his daughter in his arms. He laid her down and he lay next to her. She snuggled up to his side, and he put an arm, and a wing over her, nothing nor anyone would be allowed to harm her.

In the morning, Barren awoke to the sound of Lya crying. She screamed in frustration because something had disrupted her sleep.

Barren picked her up and began to soothe her, with a slow rocking motion. He turned on her music and within a few minutes, she was back to sleep. The monster was angry, and on alert now, something had upset HIS child. He stood and walked to the edge of his nest. A crowd of people was gathered, all talking loudly. They pointed to the body, and the strange nest in the trees.

This is what had upset Lya. Barren jumped down to a lower branch and hissed, throwing out his wings, causing the crowd to back away with startled murmurs.

"Barren, what is all this?!" Someone shouted. Barren hissed louder, he didn't want his daughter's sleep disturbed again.

"ANSWER ME! WHY IS KOAN DEAD?!" the person demanded with a sharp, harsh yell. Lya screamed again in frustration, not being able to sleep due to the yelling, and she was exhausted from not having enough sleep in the night. Barren narrowed his eyes, now he was angry. He flew down and quickly took care of this new menace. The crowd panicked and all scattered. Barren returned to Lya, and played her music again, and tucked her in. He covered her with a wing and was dead still until she fell asleep again. He gave a small smile and flew off so he could hunt for food, ate and returned to feed Lya. Once she was fed, he cleaned her carefully and let her play with a fallen leaf. He waved it above her head and she reached for it, giggling happily.

"Lya…."

So from then on, the surrounding villages closed the paths nearby, and everyone knew, "Do not go near The Nest in the woods."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meta Knight walked out to a balcony and took in the misty morning air. It was a bit chilly, so he pulled his cape around him tighter as he looked around. He rested his eyes on the kids, who were already playing some game. Bun had draped a blanket over a tree, and was sitting on it. The other kids were walking nearby, seemingly looking for him. Once they got close, Bun jumped down on the closest cappy, sending the other fleeing away, as they screamed, "Beast!"

"Odd…" Meta Knight said to himself and walked back inside, letting his cape fly behind him dramatically.

The old knight got two greeting from his knaves, and he dipped his head in greeting to them.

"Hello you two." Meta Knight said warmly.

"Good morning Sir." Blade nodded.

"Morning, Meta Knight." Sword added in as well.

He walked out to let them eat their breakfast in peace, and went down the hall. He came across Fumu and Kirby in the hall.

"Good morning Fumu-dono, Kirby." Meta Knight nodded to them.

"Good Morning." Fumu smiled politely.

"Poyo!" Kirby smiled hugged Meta Knight's side.

"Fumu, do you know what game your brother and the others are playing?" the old knight asked, putting a hand on Kirby's head.

"Uh…I don't remember. My mama told him something that made him think of it."

Meta Knight nodded slowly. "Thank you." He nodded to Kirby, then left towards Fumu's house. He walked off and knocked on the Cabinet Minster's door.

"Oh, Sir Meta Knight, what a surprise. Please come in." Memu said. "I'm sorry the house is such a mess, I wish I knew you were coming…"

"Think nothing of it." The Knight stepped inside and sat on the couch across from the lady.

"Would you like some tea Meta Knight?" She asked.

"Please, yes."

Memu walked off to brew some, and came back with two cups. Meta Knight put in two lumps of sugar and set the cup down so they would dissolve. "Fumu said you told Bun something, that made him play that game he is doing with his friends." Meta Knight said, matter-of-factly.

Memu nodded. "Oh, yes. It was something my grandmother always said. 'Don't go near the nest in the woods.' It was the silliest thing."

"Nest?"

"Oh, yes, all the older folks used to say it. We never could figure it out." She sighed dramatically.

"Interesting..." Meta Knight said and set down his now empty tea cup. "Thank you for everything." The blue Star Warrior said politely and walked out.

He walked back to Sword and Blade. "We need to go to the forest."

The knaves shared confused glances, and followed their lord out.

"Is there something in the woods?" Sword asked, as Blade adjusted his helm to a better position.

"A demon beast?" Blade finally asked.

"Possibly..." Meta Knight said softly, and walked into the thickest part of the woods.

Barren was asleep as Lya slept beside him. He blinked and sat up slowly. It was still early. He felt the chill in the air, so he covered Lya up with another blanket and flew off to find their morning meal.

Lya woke before her father's return, so she sat up and rubbed her eyes, but didn't stray from their sleeping spot. She busied herself with fixing her hair, and then looking around.

Barren quickly returned, flying into the nest with a soft swoosh, and dropped their meal on the blankets. Lya made a happy noise of approval and waited for Barren to cut it in half and remove the core and seeds. He finished and gave it to his daughter. She took half and began to munch it happily, as Barren threw away the peels.

Barren fixed Lya's hair and began to eat his fish. Lya finished her meal and toddled over to her father and sat in between his feet. He put a hand on her head and quickly finished his meal. He offered a small bite of the meat to the baby, and she ate it, savoring the taste, since it was rare she had meat, especially fish. But she really liked it, and Barren knew she would ask for it often when she was older.

Barren leaned back. It was too cold for swimming until the afternoon, and it wasn't bright enough to take Lya out of the nest. He picked her up and carried her back to the center of the nest, where she began to play with her toys, giggling and squealing happily. Barren smiled.

He looked at the nest. Many of the blankets were dirty, they needed new ones, and his smiled slowly faded. He turned to Lya. "Stay." He said, and she nodded and continued her playing.

Barren hadn't gone very far, when he saw three creatures walking towards his nest. Barren hissed and flew down. He spread his wings and hissed loudly, showing his teeth.

Meta Knight jumped back. Sword and Blade were about to go for their swords, but Meta Knight looked at them. "No, don't. I don't think he wants a fight, he wants us to leave. We're likely near his home." Meta Knight whispered, and began to back away.

Sword and Blade caught on and backed away. They walked backwards for about a mile, until they stopped hearing the hissing.

Barren went back to his nest and picked Lya up. He walked to the edge of their nest and watched carefully for the intruders. After an hour or so, Barren took Lya to the creek and let her play in the water. As she splashed and laughed happily, Barren was wary. Those three hadn't seemed violent, but they HAD been looking for him. He hissed into the trees again, and Lya toddled out of the water and too her father, hiding in his side.

"It is okay." He said in his strange, rare voice. Lya nodded gently and hugged him. He hugged her back, and picked her up as she rubbed her eyes, and carried her back to the nest so she could nap.

"Sir…what was that thing?!" Sword asked as they sat inside their room, eating lunch.

"I'm not sure, but I think we found the nest. Whatever he was, he was protecting this nest from us." Meta Knight replied, picking at his lunch. "He didn't attack us, or chase us when we left."

Blade took a bite. "So, he thought we were his enemies?"

Meta Knight nodded. "He thinks we were there to bother him, since no one is ever on that path. It is likely that he was often bothered. But everyone has started to stay off the path; he was undiscovered for many years."

Blade nodded.

Sword put down his chopsticks. "So as long as no one bothers him, he won't be a threat." He said.

Meta Knight nodded. "I believe so. But I think we need to consult Kabu. I doubt he would hesitate to kill if he thought he was in danger."


	3. Chapter 2

Meta Knight looked outside. The sky was an eerie black, threatening its oncoming storm. Kirby had come to the Knight's room to spend the night, because sleeping in the tree was unsafe tonight. Speaking of the little pink puff, he was sleeping by the fire. Meta Knight smiled softly and sat in his chair by the fire and began to read a book. Sword and Blade were silently playing cards across from him. It was hushed, except for the crackling of the fire and the wood, and the occasional flip of a card or page.

Then, the storm hit. Wind howled, smacking windows mercilessly with tree branches it greedily grabbed in its cold, invisible fingers. Lightning crashed, lighting and blinding everything in the same instant. The thunder rattled everything, right down to the bones. Meta Knight watched it, glad to be inside. There was no creature ill advised enough to be out in this. He lay down on the floor by his knaves and Kirby, and fell into a soft sleep.

But in the woods, the trees above the nest were minimal cover. Rain whipped through the leaves, and the wind was even more frightening when the walls weren't there to muffle its wails.

Lya whimpered and took shelter under her father's wings, trying to stay out of the wind and the water. Barren stood like a statue, letting the wind and rain pummel his back, but he didn't mind, knowing his daughter was okay. Then the lightning came.

It smashed into trees around them, making branches fall all around as the smell of burnt wood surrounded them. Barren knew this was no longer a safe place to stay. He grabbed Lya's musical toy, and her pink blanket. He picked her up and flew with the wind, since that was the only place to go in the gales.

He landed in a valley, in front of a statue, something new and unusual to him. He was unsure, and said nothing.

"Kabu predicted you would come. Kabu is prepared to let you stay the night."

"Thank you." Barren said, but was severely started when the wooden giant spoke to him. He quickly scampered under the tiki-like statue. Lya smiled once she was dry, and safer, she didn't feel all too frightened since her father was with her. Barren laid her blanket out, and she laid on it, and he covered her with the other half. He turned on her music maker, and she was quickly lulled to sleep now that the sounds of the storm were duller, and less scary.

Barren watched her sleep for a while, before lying down and putting a hand on her back, and a wing over her and falling asleep.

The first light came in the morning, as everything dripped with fresh rain.

The clinking of armor could be heard in the canyons.

"Great Kabu-" Meta Knight started, before being interrupted.

"Kabu is not answering questions now. Kabu is guarding."

"Guarding?"

"Please go." Kabu said. "Barren still sleeps."

Meta Knight stepped back. Barren? "Who is Barren?"

"You encountered him in the woods, yesterday, I believe." Kabu said.

"That creature was Barren." He said softly to himself.

He turned, thinking, when he heard familiar hissing. Meta Knight froze as the sound emerged behind him. The blue Knight wasted no time in running away, back to the village.

He stopped to see the villager who owned the gas station, the name escaped him, as he sighed and poured oily sludge into the river. "It's a shame it got all watered up in the rain." The cappy said, and moved to another barrel.

"What a fool!" Meta Knight snapped in his head. "He's going to make the forest creatures angry!"

He angrily walked back to the castle, and checked on sleeping Kirby. He covered the baby puff and left him an apple, before retreating into his study.

Back in the woods, Barren had taken Lya to the stream to play, since it was getting warmer by the minute. He stopped, something didn't look right about the water. He stuck a hand in, and it came out greasy and black. He hissed, and turned to Lya, who was already drinking the oily water.

"Bad…" He whimpered and flew back to the nest, which was quickly drying out.

Barren was angry. There was no clean water and now Lya was ill! Lya gave a groan of unhappiness and curled up. Barren tried to comfort her, as he felt a fever rising on her cheeks. He knew she needed medicine, and fast. He took off into the steamy forest and sped off towards the same town where he'd always get his things.

The mutant hovered over the town, searching for the shop, when he spotted a cappy pouring the oily substance into the river below. He hissed and dove down, pinning the cappy to the bridge as his new victim cried out, Barren's goal of medicine forgotten, instead he wanted revenge.

Suddenly, Barren was knocked sideways and stabbed under the wing with a sword. The mutation cried out in pain and flew off to the woods.

Meta Knight followed the red mutant into the forest. Barren flew under his nest and tried to scare Meta Knight off again with hissing and snapping his wings.

But the Star Warrior wasn't fazed this time, he lunged at Barren again, while Sword and Blade made sure their lord was covered on both sides.

Barren bit at Meta Knight, but overall was really defenseless against Galaxia. Meta Knight stabbed, and as the mutant made the move to dodge, he got even more in the way. The sword hit him, and the fatal blow made him fall still, as he rasped one last word, "Lya…."

"Well, at least we're safe now." Blade said and Sword put his sword away.

"Thankful-" Meta Knight was cut off for the second time, by the shrill and pained shriek of an infant. He panicked for a second, thinking it was Kirby. But he realized the noise was coming from above him. He climbed up to the nest, peeking carefully over the side.

He looked inside the blanket nest, and his heart dropped. "Lya…was…his daughter." He walked over to the screaming infant, and saw the oil around her face. He quickly figured it out. "Barren wasn't out for blood. His daughter drank the sludge water, and he must've gone to get medicine from the town store. But when he saw the cappy pouring the oil in the water, he got angry and attacked, since that made his daughter ill." He called to Sword Knight and Blade Knight below him.

"His…"

"Daughter?"

Meta Knight picked up Lya. She continued to cry and shriek, for she was in a lot of pain, and in unfamiliar hands. He gently rocked her as he collected some things from the nest. He grabbed a few toys, and the pink blanket Lya had been laying on.

"Go to town and get Dr. Yabu." The knaves ran off.

The blue Knight got Lya to stop screaming after a few minutes of rocking and gentle words. He sighed. Lya was now an orphan, and it was all his fault. Now the baby was his responsibility to raise. He felt horrible, and looked down. Lya had stopped crying, and was cooing at him in baby babbles, but was still in pain, and her eyes were still watering as she curled up in a tight ball, and she was still feverish. He smiled under his mask. "And I will do all in my power to make you happy, and healthy."


	4. Chapter 4

Meta Knight gently set Lya down on the bed and sighed. He glanced out the window at the afternoon sun.

"I forgot how much trouble infants are before they are independent." He said, walking out and leaving the door cracked open. "Sword, Blade, I'm going out for a bit. Keep an eye on her."

The two knaves gave a nod. "Yes sir."

Meta Knight walked out into the halls. "I can't give her to someone else...that's too imposing. But maybe..." He walked outside and walked to Kabu's valley.

"Meta Knight has come seeking answers." Kabu said.

The knight gave a nod in reply.

"Then ask."

"Barren...he was..." Meta Knight paused. "Why was he like that?"

"Long ago there lived a monster named Corruptor. His job was to mutate people so he may grow stronger." Kabu stated.

"So Barren wasn't always like that?"

"No. He had a home, and friends, and a job."

"Hm." Meta Knight sighed. "Thanks you." He dipped his head and turned away.

As he was heading through town, he saw Kirby. "Kirby, come with me please."

Kirby, who had been trying to catch a beetle, looked up. "Poyo?" He abandoned his chase and followed the other Star Warrior towards the castle.

Once inside, Meta Knight walked over to Lya. He picked her up just as she was beginning to stir, and carried her to the living room.

"Kirby, this is Lya. She needs some friends. Think you can make her feel better?" Meta Knight asked, setting the whimpering bundle on the ground.

Kirby gave a happy 'Poyo!' as a reply and sat down with the younger puff.

Meta Knight walked out to the balcony. "Corruptor is the one who turned Barren into a monster. So he's still out there somewhere then, still doing this to others..." He looked at the ground.

"Sir Meta Knight, is everything okay?" Fumu frowned, looking up at him.

The blue knight gave no reply, but simply turned away and walked back inside. He didn't want to involve anyone else in this right now.

Lya had calmed down once she had an afternoon nap and found someone to play with.

Meta Knight pulled down book after book in the library, desperately searching for any information he could find about Corruptor. He was about to call it quits for the night, when he saw an older book sitting on the shelf. He pulled it off, dust swirled in the air like stars, he opened it.

"Corruptor has his own book...who would have thought." He mumbled as he read the observations of a curious cappy who had watched Corruptor and his work.

"If this is true...then that means Barren can..." Meta Knight closed the book. "If that's all I can do, so be it." He stood up, slowly pushing the chair back in. "The only problems that remains is to see if it can be done." He tucked the book under one arm and walked back to Sword and Blade.

"Sir... if this information is true..." Sword started.

"Then we can-" Blade was interrupted

"Yes. I know. But let's not start spreading promises we can't keep. This theory is only for us 3. Not even Lya can know."

The knaves nodded.

"I want you two to go to the village where Barren lived before he came here. It's only a day's journey. Gather anything you can, and report back to me in four days time."

The knaves nodded again.

"Yes sir." Blade Knight said. "We'll pack and leave at first light tomorrow."

"But are you sure you'll be okay with Lya alone?"

The old knight chuckled. "Yes. I can take care of her on my own. If there's an emergency, I can always leave her with the Cabinet Minister for a short time."

Sword and Blade nodded again.

"But be warned that Corruptor can take any shape. He can become any living thing. Be wary of who you talk to, and if you seperate, of each other."

The knaves looked at each other and gave a nod.

Just then a crash could be heard. Meta Knight jumped around, but saw Kirby and Lya had just knocked over a tray of cookies he had brought back from the kitchen on his way back from the library.

Lya and Kirby, who were happily munching on the cookies, were oblivious to the sound of three knight's laughing.

"I guess they couldn't wait until later." Meta Knight laughed. He walked over and picked up the cookies, setting them back on the tray.

Sword and Blade, still laughing, headed to their rooms to pack. Meta Knight sat down at the table, and watched the two tiny puffballs ruin their dinner over a tray full of cookies.

"I won't let this happen every night you know." He said to the oblivious pair. "But what fun is childhood if you always wait until after dinner for your dessert?" He said, and reached over, pulling a cookie from the tray and popping it into his mouth with a chuckle. "I guess it's a hard habit to break."


End file.
